


WORSHIP

by Mooneon



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneon/pseuds/Mooneon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OUTLAST FANFICTION!) A solution of a young woman currently visiting her insane mother she cared. While inferring herself against her visiting at asylum, wasn't what she wanted to past through. . A fatal breakout occurs while her visiting. The asylum was huge, she was really disoriented in the moment. She mishaps into a violent, carnal yet insane killer. (CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEX)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Welcome to my story of OUTLAST EDDIE X LILAC (Lol strange name.) Anyway the picture was made from me, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. Yes I drew it! So please it kills me when someone steals stuff that's mine!

UPDATE: Sorry if this is ugly or disgusting with the grammar. I know it might be really rushed to meeting Eddie so. Yeah. Sorry. But if you don't like the way I write it then might as well leave and read another fic.

Such cold absent out sidings air. The focus couldn't hold it, not until it came her way . Her mind was so fatal and lost she couldn't fix it.

A experience story about a young lady named. Lilac Tovar.

It was in a frail yet stray apartment, a girl sitting with her hair falling with her. She looked at a piece of paper. Small folded wet tears fell on the paper. A note from her lasting father, before dying he finally said his words from her. "Never wanted to say this to you but. Mother wasn't at Germany when I told you. She was in the asylum for being crazy. I couldn't help it but she freaked me out too much. She kept saying she was seeing things like my family and her family. She's been crying in her sleep, whispering about her sister. She said she might've killed her. I had no choice. I'm sorry" The final words ended at the end of the paper.

She realized how she missed her mother. Her own. She decided to pop her mind with a quest to go to the asylum and greet her mother once again. She decided to go now in the daylight since it was 12:33 pm in the afternoon. She was a bit to eager to go but at the same she was really scared. Asylums were never mentioned to her a lot, yet she doesn't really think they were scary at first hearing it. She gathered her key,jacket and mini flashlight for just in case. She ran out of her door and went outside to call for the attention of the taxi.

It was a long drive,yet the taxi driver questioned why she wanted to go to the asylum. He almost refused to her request but she offered him more money. After taking her step on the rock grounds she looked and stared at the big huge building that was the asylum. She purposely walked to the entrance slowly,she wanted to talk her time, but she then realized that it was beginning to darkened to night time. A security called to her attention. "Miss!" He said that word repeatably or twice. She stopped and walked awkwardly to the cop. "Uhm.. Yes?" She turned to him, not trying anything stupid.

"What are you here for?" He questioned. Lilac clenched her hands together and looked back at the security's eyes. "I'm here to visit my mother." She looked away when her mind said it all. "Oh, ok alright then. Can I see ID?" She nodded and fiddled her pockets for her ID card. She gave it to him and waited for a bit. "He looked at it and typed the info on his computer. "Alright there you go." She smiled just a little bit and walked away. She was going to asylum's entrance. She was so scared and a bit excited for some reason. She pulled the doors and widen her eyes, yet trying not to get noticed by much people. Walking further in the entrance, a crazy person ran across from her and to the other side. She backed her feet a little bit and made sure she would calm down a bit. She walked straight to the opening office to get info and permission to enter further.

"I'm hello? I'm looking for a patient. My mother. Name's Ivy Tovar." After saying her request she smiled a bit but the looked of the front desk person seemed to be annoyed. "Can I see your authorization?" She nodded once again and grabbed a card from her back pocket and handed it. He grabbed it and scanned it with his eyes, while looking he typed some unknown letters or numbers on his keyboard. "The room she's in is fifth floor, room 35."

"Thanks." She walked to the elevator and waited till the doors opened. It opened to small room and as soon as she stepped in she clicked the button of the fifth floor. Click. The wait took a bit of a while but she was the sound of the elevator gave attention towards her. She stepped out and looked through the doors into the hallways, and scanned her eyes on each number, finding the number 35. She felt like she wasn't really allowed in this area, at the first place. She wanted to turn back, but yet her lovely mother can't force her to leave at all.

She found the room number, she took a breather and open and pulled the door. It was really confusing and bemused of the left opened door towards her room. She would've have escaped and probably would run through the halls. She glanced and tried to see her mom. She was quite happy to see her. "Mom?" Her mom's head slowly looked at her eyes and face. "Lilac..." She walked faster within her speed and hugged Lilac. "Oh, How I missed you." She smiled and turned around, facing her back to Lilac. "How did you know..?" Lilac frowned and glanced her mind to the white floor. "Dad wrote a note about it before he died." She was so fervent with her eyes, they were dripping tears. Crying.

I hate my life. She whispered into her mind, reminding how she was lonely for her pivotal existence. Her mother clasped her tightly, comforting her. "I'll leave now.." Lilac told her mother. She stayed just a bit, till a loud vociferous alarm, sounding her attention. "I-I love you mom..." She took a glimpse outside the room's door and saw some patients or doctors running through the halls and rooms. Screaming and yelling, it could've have been a breakout, something turning much worse and violent. A fact popped into her mind, why are there only this much males. She felt like her mother was the only female in the arrange. She heart stiffen and ached, she was getting so anxious. She walked like she was petrified, and yet a bit faster. She decided to hide or at least. She kept hearing screams and yelling. She closed her ears and sighed.

Help.

The moment cleared. The halls were bare and empty, a body tossed in front of her. She shrieked and backed to the wall, that wasn't enough to move backwards. It went through fast and steady, the void walls were already ruined with red blood. It was a lot of blood, and it was lead to corpses and bodies with demise to the result of their life. Lilac only wanted to wander around a bit of the hallway, she was forcing herself to continue within the halls. She nearly slipped, probably stepping on a packed file.

She picked it up between her palms, and relived the files. "Eddie Gluskin? Patient file..." She glared her eyes and dropped the file carelessly walking to the exit. It was locked, she struggled with a timid action, she had no choice but to leave it alone. She was frustrated and scared, whenever her emotions impede her mind. Her eyes were watering,face was probably red and wretched. She prodded through the halls and was too eager unlocking through the doors and exits. No use. She traveled through the vents and stairs. Hoping to have a exit. She looked and looked. In the far distance, a man or a patient. He was wandering in the far distance, a big shadow came upon him. It was a big obese,yet muscular guy, he grabbed him by the throat and somehow ripped his insides out, enough to take him to death. The walls were splatted with his own blood, creating art all over again. Lilac stared to the expanse for too long, until the huge man came walking towards her. She didn't know if she becoming anxious or fine, but it pointed in her direction.

She realized she should be running farther from him and she did. She went to a metal door and closed it to her behind. It was the outside, she sighed and then frowned. The fences were around the yard, it didn't seem like it was risky climbing over them, it was with electrically caution. She realized she had to hurry, the monster behind that exit door was probably going to bust it open, instantly getting to her. She went deeper and deeper into the abyss fog. On the way through the gates and fences, her startling point hit her, a unknown bald patient jumped on to the fence. "Crap!" She whispered, enough to make it unhearable. She finally found a door through a source room or a worker room. Of course there were bodies and blood. But the worst but was, guts and organs spilling everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2 - Desire

While walking through the small halls. There were a few doors and switches. Lilac tried everything, unlocking the doors and switching on levers. There were loose patients gathering in some spots and areas. "Where do you think your going?" A random deep voice cornered her surrounding. Lilac turned and saw a messed up patient with a bat held in his hands. Lilac started to run the opposite direction going to any door she could get through. The knobs were locked and she was cornered. The patient was about to hit her, yet she dodged and crouched under him, taking her run once more.

She went back outside and ran up to a wooden stairway, she then realized he wasn't chasing her anymore. There was a big gap in the distance. Somehow somewhere it could've been a great way out. But it was really big, she was a bit to scared to jump over it. She took a breather and sprinted to the other side. She grabbed furiously on the piece of wood, was to eager to climb, yet it was the moment of her to fall down.

After the rough fall, into the dusty, dirty floor. She checked if she was injured or wounded, but she had a sharp splinter into her skin. She keened through the slightly pain. But it wasn't so bad. She stood up and discovered a dark room, yet light peeking in and out. The areas were filled with lots of sewing machines,shelves and wooden furniture. All worn out and torned. She wanted to know if she was alone and sure she was absent throughout the building. She never wanted to stumble into psychopath patients, that had their liberty to kill and do anything they want. She got hear slight footsteps and knocking at least above or even the same level as her. Her spacing out of line, made her hum a lullaby of being alone and scared. She hummed and hummed till a huge loud noise erupt her mind _"Darling..."_ A unidentified male voice echoed through the unfamiliar walls and rooms.

The voice that sings and creeps to her direction made her fearful and not really alone at all. _"Don't be scared my darling..."_ The same voice that occurred her to obey and tranquil her position. The male voice that could've been the bloke speaking towards her way, was the one walking to her trend that wanted her. She instantly ran to the closed door, which was her right. She quickly and vehemently nudged the door, escaping the psychopathic man. Opening and closing each door she went through and past, she was really feeling like she was going to swoon out of her own cognizance. She could feel her desiccate throat drying her breath out of her cadaver body. She had to sit in a corner, or a dismal dark space to hide and take a breather. _"You can't hide from me darling~..."_ The same equal man voice still searching for her facade. Her ginger hair still worn out and covered, she dramatically enclosed her face with her velvety ginger hair. She paid herself out of her own attention, her surroundings of violence cornered her. The man finally had his hands on her figure, tighten her shirt. She closed her eyes and shoved him forcefully and shoved tougher, yet he was a bit too intense and strong towards her.

_"You are so beautiful...Such lovely red hair.."_ He said, admiring her appearance tensely. As sighted of pain she absurdity decided to bite his hand till he would feel the pain grieve him enough to let her down. She stepped on the ground and suddenly ran out and further. Into the room she left him she would hear him shouting such inapt, yet inappropriate words that could indignant her feelings. _"You fucking whore! Come back here!"_ His voice was so strict and livid. Lilac could sense him coming closer and closer."Leave me alone!" She decided to speak up to him, and honestly she knew he wouldn't listen. Was he being carnal or violent? Both was the idea she wanted to think of him., but not further than that, she had to focus for her breakout. There was a left opened door just straight to her path. But tactlessly two naked men, who seemed to be twins. Closed it right before her ephemeral passing through the door. She banged on the door, trying to figure out the trepidation with the peculiar men closing it on her when she was in a fatal menace. They smirk right before they left, enough for her not looking at them. They were gone. She looked immediately around her side. He abruptly grabbed her by the gullet. _Too strong..._

"Kill me! Kill me! Take my miserable isolated life! I c-can't t-take t-this a-anymore!" Her sense, her eyes starting to lament and wail. Her frustration and timid attention were factual. She then realized how much solitary and loneliness were never tinted away, never had her depression gone away. The man turned his head to his left and raised his eyebrow, which wasn't noticeable. _"Very well than..."_ He finally said with a satisfied tone. All she perceive and knew was a covered mouth with his large hands, somehow was this his idea of killing?

_Prohibition blackout and the loss of consciousness._

* * *

_~Dream or Past?~_

A valid past, and a difficult childhood. It was perfect, but the social surroundings was durable. A childhood that was never talked to or even tried to befriended. She was alone, getting more depressed for her own public. When everyone pretends to ignore or favoring others than her, she cries in her sleep and while walking through the cold, outside paths. Is it a isolated life, hating herself and never cared about. Carelessly playing for activities and groups. She told herself, it's a wonderful world and life, yet we only have one chance to stay. The luck of her artistry drawing, could never get attention and never got beauty and never admired yet alone.

_"Everyone pick your partner please!"_ The teacher had commanded the students. Everyone picked their own, and their favorites. While the only girl, facing the wall and taking her look at everyone. She was only the forlorn one, without a friend. Forever alone. The scene changed and mixed, in her older days. Never kissed, never had her virginity taken away. Alone touching herself, waiting for another pleasure, never been with a man she would loved. Never treated nicely, but still abandoned and discarded. Never cared, always made herself feel bad for others. Cried at the perfect relationships, wailed at perfect families. But even though the poorness had evaded her, the silence had swarmed her. Has I been in love before? Has I my virginity ever been taken away? She wanted and wished for some glory. And where her family ended, a strong one last to die. And a vacant space, in the same place, entertaining herself.

All alone for her life. Ready to die, ready to be taken into paradise. _~Where I'll be happy for the first time.~_

_~Take me gone..~_

* * *

_~An end of a dumped past~_

Passing the woken mind. Her vision was smudged and blurred for the second. The heavens that she would've imagined was supposed to be white and clear. And she would've stepped her bare feet onto warm ripples and mist swarming with golden blurred feathers. But all she knew and saw was the same wooden, dark basement. That already had a psychopath, sensual man wandering. Wouldn't he already kill her? Why can't he execute her vivacity life, and culminate it all?

She nudged her forehead, and her eyes were sleazy and blocked. She held herself and sensed her cold fingers. Goosebumps covered and appeased her arms, another vapor brushed her body. The chills made her even more cold. She then noticed how she was sleeping on dull mattress. _"So glad your awake, dear.."_ The alarming American male voice had spoken her in a startling moment. The man seemed to grabbed her forearm slightly, not in a rough way. _"You have such mellifluous smooth skin darling..."_ He somehow rubbed her skin with his pollute hands, which was covered with a fingerless glove. It gave her more goosebumps, and shivers. She somehow had a slight rouged blush, felting her cheeks. She shouldn't manufacture him to continue his endeavor attempt of satisfaction for her. She approximately shoved her arm away from his point of view, clenching her arms to hold herself again.

He seemed to not continue his action, instead he walked in front of her. _"I'm so glad your here darling. We should be planning our wedding now..."_ His aforesaid voice said so _._ He smirked for a bit, held her right cheek with his thumb. _"Well I will be back, just for a moment."_ Reminding her by the inch of his voice.


	3. Chapter 3 - Seminar

She sat there following his exit through the main door. As soon as he was out of her sight, she stood up looking at the drenched window, she figured if she broke it she could get out. _"Darling what are you doing?_ The same gentleman voice that seem to come back to her. She turned body towards him and shyly raised her hands to cover her mouth. She stayed silence for a bit, but he could abuse her if she didn't talk back. "I-I was just looking outside.." She felt the silence in her voice couldn't reach his hearing. He stepped closer to her.

_"There's nothing good outside, it's better here. To be with me._ " He placed his hand to his chest and approached Lilac, he caressed her face and curled a piece of her hair around his index finger. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly with a flinch, looking to the other direction. Until she realized he back away and wandered to the right direction, with a silence between them. Suddenly a beautiful male voice in the distance singing. It was pretty loud, yet _magical_. _"Oh it's his voice.."_ Lilac said to herself, a bit embarrassed and appalled of how handsome his voice is was, for a pugnacious psychopath. Lilac mentioned herself, what was his name? Could it be Eddie Gluskin? The file described him at least well, in her perspective. Black hair, blue eyes and mentioned as "The Groom." He had quoted about a wedding, and also dressed like the groom husband.

She leisurely walked around, looking at the sewing machines. She then fathomed of how she wasn't preparing or planning on escaping the building. Carelessly wandering and wandering. A hand covered her mouth, struggling to the smell and situation. "Shh shh. Quiet!" The voice was also a male, yet a normal tone. Lilac stopped exaggerating her brawl, the man released her. "My name's Waylon. You?" The man started with saying his name. "L-Lilac.." She replied his question with a quiver. "Great, cool. Can I trust you?" He says holding her small shoulders. She nodded with a slight anxious emotion. He gripped his hand around her wrist. Forcing her to lead where he wanted. _Escaping. Came to fast.  
_

_"Oh where are you going...Darling..?"_ Gluskin's vocal words had surprised us. He looked a bit irate and choleric, of how the Waylon's gesture were holding Lilac's hand. He charged to the man, and grabbed his throat, repeatably punching his face. He threw him away and continued dealing with him, yet torturing him. The man seemed petrified, and hurt. He stood up and ran away from Lilac's view. Gluskin turned to her physique, he grabbed her forearm and shoved her away from the starting point. He roughly walked to a small room, probably trapping her inside. _"_ Don't ever disloyal me!" He jaggedly her into the small room and rudely shut the door to her perspective.

All she heard was his footsteps approaching away from her. She frowned a bit, starting to get more hungry and cold. All she heard through the walls and cracks, were shouting, singing and screaming. She came to lean on a wall, back was tired and sore. Tired and sleepy, but she was cautious of where she was staying. She softy held her left arm and sighed.

_"Fly me to the moon... And let me play among the stars... Let me see what's spring like on Jupiter and mars.. In other words... Hold my hand... In other words... Darling kiss me.. Fill my heart with song.. and let me sing for ever more..You are all I long for All I worship and adore.. In other words,.. please be true, In other words, I love you_..." Sightly eyes closed, folded eyelids and a adoring soft sleep.

* * *

_"Wake up darling..."_ His sensual voice had awoken her short nap. But it wasn't really a nap, due to his quick chase, it wasn't enough. "I want you to try this dress on..." He seemed to fake his smile and was already in love with her. She stared at his face a bit, until he held her hand to pick her up from the floor. She wasn't expecting her to follow where he was going, till they stopped and looked at the dress. The dress was surprisingly stunning and pleasing,though she didn't want to admit it. The dress was of course dull and blunt, can't expect it to be new and unpolluted. Gluskin went upon the dress, and took it off the mannequin and held it gently towards Lilac. "You haven't mentioned it yet. Your name?" He kept a glimpse of her, waiting for a respond. "Oh.. Er.. My name is Lilac." Still a bit vigilant telling her name to him. "Lilac? Beautiful name." He admired her name and still kept his look towards her, hands fiddling the dress for a bit.

"Wear it." It commanded her to abide. She stayed quiet, and took the dress from his hands. "H-here..?" She apprehensively said to him. "If that is what you want. _Slut._ But I understand, a woman must have her privacy." He furiously said to her, in such a cruel way. It made herself feel violated and ashamed to let him portray with her like that. "O-ok I'll just find a private r-room.." She said it in a slight anxious way, moving herself to the small room he once trapped her in. She could sense him following her. It seemed like he noticed her glimpsing behind herself. _"I'll be making sure you don't escape darling.."_ He said behind her, while noticing the smart ass way. She closed the door behind her and looked way to shy within her expression. Gluskin turned and leaned on in front of the door making sure she wouldn't run out, waiting patiently. All he heard was the sleek and drapes moving, so as the fabric folding.

Lilac was finished wearing the whole sleek, dull dress. And gently bounded the door enough to signal him for her changing in the dress. "I-I'm done." Mortified and embarrassed to talk to him. He noticed and turned around, being a strange gentleman, opening the door. He stared at her body severely and seemed to like it. _Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?_

She didn't want to keep looking at his dreadful yet unpleasant face. He started to stroke her untainted, pale face and admired her so much. He smirked. "Let's start our wedding now." He walked away while gripping on her hand.


End file.
